


Praying for Daylight

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Roncentric fic that describes what happened after he was attacked by the brains





	Praying for Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron had finally freed himself of the tentacles that had entrapped him. He staggered, looking around for Harry, and visions of death and destruction filled his mind. He shook his head, trying desperately to clear his vision, and he saw her.

“Hermione?”

She was crumpled on the floor and blood trickled down her chin. His knees buckled and he hit the ground. He could hear the battle raging in the other room and in the back of his mind he registered Neville’s screams and the booming laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange.

He was fighting desperately to stay conscious—he had to get to her—what if she was dead? Regret filled him—all the things he’d wanted to tell her—the times he should have apologized. God, he was a prat. The tingling in his arms returned full force and he could see Hermione being cursed in slow motion. Her mouth had opened in a silent ‘o’ and the shock was evident in her face.

“No…” he moaned out loud. “No…”

His head was swimming and he cursed as he giggled again uncontrollably. He needed to clear his senses. He tried to stand but he couldn’t get up so he crawled. His arms hurt—they felt as though they were on fire--but he ignored everything around him. He concentrated all his strength on moving.

“She killed Sirius!”

Harry’s voice rang out and Ron felt his heart plummet. Tears blurred his vision as he moved forward and they sizzled on his arms as they fell. Then the images assaulted him again. Sirius was dueling Bellatrix with a large smile on his face, he looked happy, and he was taunting her. Then a curse hit him hard and the smile hadn’t left his face even as he fell backwards through the veil. His tears fell harder and steam formed around him as the tears fell on the angry welts on his arms. He could see Harry straining against Professor Lupin and the look in his eyes caused Ron to shiver. Those green orbs that were usually so full of life had gone dead—the life drained away from them--and only a cold steely determination was left.

Ron shook his head and the vision cleared. He continued crawling towards Hermione, collapsing when he reached her side. The room was misty now and Ron was sobbing uncontrollably. He lifted a shaking hand to brush one of her curls off her cheek and found it cold.

“Hermione, please be okay,” he said through his tears. “I love you. Don’t leave me now—who will nag me about studying?”

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, and hoped the heat from his body would at least keep her warm until help arrived.

He entwined their fingers and giggled again. Whatever curse they had used on him was fading but his arms still burned unbearably.

“Stay with me, Hermione. You know Harry and I won’t make it through the NEWTs without you.”

He raised their entwined fingers to his lips and kissed them softly. “I’m not as clueless as you think.”

He opened his mouth to speak again and blinding pain assault every pore of his body. He cried out sharply and everything went black.

When he came to he heard the sound of Dumbledore’s voice.

“We’ve got to get them back to school, Remus. Miss Granger is in serious danger.”

He felt Professor Lupin’s hands on his, trying to separate them, and he tightened his hold.

“No, I’m staying with her.”

“Ron, we need to get you both…”

“Remus, it’s okay.”

Dumbledore gave Ron a weak smile. “Love her—Love will save her—Love may save us all.”

Ron heard Dumbledore whisper a spell and he knew no more.

***

He would remember nothing in the morning except for the distant feeling he had forgotten something important.


End file.
